Unsisterly
by Alyssa86InMN
Summary: Trish is back in town for the 20 year reunion, but unknown to her, Tony is married.
1. Chapter 1

Tony walked by the table behind the couch and noticed a smudge that was unacceptable under his care, so he took it on with a can of Pledge and his trusty cloth. At the same moment, the doorbell rang, calling Tony's attention away from the mark on the table. He rushed to the door and opened it with a welcoming grin.  
  
"Tony!" She shrilled, moving quickly for a hug. "What has it been? Ten years now?"  
  
"Trish?!?" Tony exclaimed, faking excitement, with a nervous chuckle. "Does Angela know you are here?"  
  
"No, I was coming to surprise her!" Trish said, letting herself in.  
  
"Oh, well isn't that sweet?" Tony said, remembering the last time Trish was in town and how she embarrassed him. He wouldn't have to worry about it happening again though, he knew better and he would have his marriage on the line if something did happen.  
  
"So is Angela still at work?"  
  
"Yes, she is. She should be home real soon."  
  
"I see you are still the housekeeper." Trish commented, not impressed, making her way to the couch.  
  
"Well, just for the summer since school is out."  
  
"So you're a student!" She said, in the same tone.  
  
"No, no, I'm a professor Ridgemont College." Tony stated proudly.  
  
"Oh a professor, you sure have made your way through the ranks. Why would you still be cleaning Angela's house if you have a much better job?  
  
"Well..." Tony began, before Angela burst through the door, with a big grin on her face.  
  
"I got the account!" she shouted in excitement, not even noticing Trish as Tony came to her for a congratulations hug.  
  
"I knew you'd get it!" Tony said, as they stood faces inches apart.  
  
"We may be able to put that pool in after all!" Angela said in an "indoor voice".  
  
"Or even better, a hot tub." Tony mentioned seductively with a boyish smile.  
  
"Ooo, that is better." Angela said in a similar tone. She was about to kiss Tony when something caught her eye, a woman. A twinge of jealousy surged through her body, before realizing it was Trish and she recalled Tony's dislike for her.  
  
"Trish? What are you doing here?" Angela shouted with similar excitement as before. She broke away from Tony and rushed to Trish.  
  
"Angela, I was wondering when you'd notice I was here!" Trish said.  
  
"Wha...What are you doing here?" Angela stuttered.  
  
"Didn't you hear about the reunion?"  
  
"What reunion?"  
  
"The 20 year reunion, silly! I would have thought you'd be the first to know! I'm surprised you didn't get an invitation."  
  
"Oh, they probably didn't know that I changed my name when I got married."  
  
"Angela, you got married!?!"  
  
Angela smiled and said, "Yeah, yeah for about two years now."  
  
"And your husband doesn't get jealous with a man like Tony around? Wow, I gotta meet this guy!"  
  
"Well, actually..." Tony began, before hearing the sound of his infant grandson crying from an upstairs bedroom. "Oh excuse me, the baby calls." He said, sprinting up the stairs.  
  
"Tony has a baby?"  
  
"No, it's Sam's baby."  
  
"Sam, his daughter Sam? Oh my how ten years change people so much!"  
  
"Yeah, we are taking care of Aidan for Sam and Hank for the night." Angela said.  
  
"Oh, so will you be able to go to the reunion tomorrow night?"  
  
"It's tomorrow? Wow, such short notice, but what can I say, I didn't get an invitation." Angela said, laughing at her own attempt at a joke.  
  
"Do you think Tony is free tomorrow night?" Trish asked, hopefully.  
  
"Why?" Angela asked, curiosity and jealousy getting the best of her.  
  
"I want to ask him if he'd like to go with me."  
  
"I don't think..."  
  
"Here's Mr. Aidan Themopolis!" Tony announced, carrying the little bundle down the stairs, "Themopolis?!?" he uttered, wondering why his daughter married a man with the name.  
  
Angela jumped from her seat and cooed, "My little sweetheart!" She approached Tony with open arms before taking baby from Tony's arms.  
  
"Wow, I feel so loved." Tony stated, sarcastically.  
  
"Aw, Tony..." Trish started to say.  
  
"Hey, Tony the reunion is tomorrow. Are we watching Aidan tomorrow too?" Angela interrupted.  
  
"Uh, no. Sam and Hank probably don't want to be apart from the little guy that long."  
  
"So you are free then tomorrow." Trish observed. "How would you like to take a lonely out-of-towner to the party?" she suggested in her flirtatious manner.  
  
"Uh, well, I was kinda planning on taking my wife." He chuckled, nervously.  
  
"Oh so you are married too?"  
  
"Yeah, to Angela." He said, looking affectionately at Angela.  
  
"You married your housekeeper?" Trish questioned, with a look of shock on her face.  
  
"Ay oh, oh ay, I'm no housekeeper. I'm a house-husband." He said playfully. 


	2. Chapter 2

Angela, holding Aidan, sat on the bed as Tony pulled out a suit from their closet and laid it across the bed.  
  
"Why'd you have to invite her to stay?" Tony whined. "You know how I don't like her that much."  
  
"Well, what was I supposed to say? She didn't have a place to stay and she's my friend. Plus it's only for a couple of nights. She didn't seem all that bad at dinner tonight." Angela said, setting Aidan in his bassinet.  
  
"I guess. I'm just a little nervous because of what happened last time she was here. Yet ten years ago I didn't have the most beautiful woman as my wife." He said, taking his attention from his suit as he and Angela shared a moment.  
  
Angela smiled and asked, "What do you think I should wear to the reunion?"  
  
"Whatever you wear is fine."  
  
"Tony, I need help finding something."  
  
"Wear something daring, show off your body." Tony insisted.  
  
"I can't do that, I'm a grandma!"  
  
"Mona does it!"  
  
"That's different..."  
  
"No it isn't." Tony interrupted. "You've got a body just like Mona's, well actually better, but don't let her know I said that."  
  
Angela smiled. She was always smiling when she was around Tony. That was one of the many things that had changed since Trish's last visit.  
  
"Plus if you wear something flashy and daring, can you imagine how jealous Trish would be?"  
  
"Well, then I guess Mother and I will have to go shopping for a good dress. One that will make Trish jealous." She said, smirking.  
  
Tony smiled back and slowly approached her "I definitely can't wait to see you in that." He said, wrapping his arm around her waist and bringing her close. The kiss was short but passionate nonetheless.  
  
"Let's head down make a little midnight snack." Tony said, his arm still around her waist as he led her out the door.  
  
As they approached the stairs, Angela quickly turned around and headed back to the room.  
  
"Where are you going?" Tony asked, as his wife disappeared.  
  
"Forgot the baby monitor." She responded, sticking her head from the doorway and heading back into the room.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go see what we have to eat." Tony said, descending the stairs.  
  
He strolled toward the kitchen and was caught off guard when a voice called his name. He turned to find Trish in a chair by the fireplace, almost hidden from his view.  
  
"Whoa! Hello, Trish." He exclaimed, in more of shock than of excitement.  
  
"Hey, Tony. Whatcha doing up now?"  
  
"Angela and I were coming for a little snack."  
  
"I see you have forgotten Angela."  
  
"No, no, she's getting the baby monitor." He chuckled.  
  
Angela came bounding down the stairs carrying the baby monitor. "He is such a sweet little thing." She said, noticing Tony and then Trish. "Hey Trish, what are you doing up now?"  
  
"I was just reading a little by the fire."  
  
"We were just about to get something to eat, do you want to join us?"  
  
"Well, now that you mention it, I could use a little snack before bed." She said, getting up from the chair.  
  
Tony led the way and headed straight to the fridge. Angela and Trish followed, but took a seat at the table.  
  
"So, you two have been married for two years now, happily I assume."  
  
"Very." Angela said, her face aglow just from the mention of their last two years.  
  
"If I recall, I never saw you act like this when you were married to Michael." Trish stated honestly.  
  
Tony's shoulders tensed at the sound of Michael's name. He never liked him and thought of him a fool to leave not only Angela but Jonathan, two people who meant so much to him.  
  
"I never knew happiness until I met Tony." Angela said, looking over at Tony, who brought out several containers of food.  
  
Tony smiled and took a seat in between Angela and Trish. "So what will it be, girls? Pasta fazool that makes you drool? Because after all, that's amore." He joked around, quoting the great Dean Martin.  
  
TBC 


End file.
